Party Standings in the Senate
CANADA Liberal Party - 41 Progressive Conservative Party - 47 Independent - 6 Senate Vacancies - 10 Quebec QUEBEC -- 8 -- 11 -- 3 -- 2 VACANT VACANT Gérard D. Lévesque - (Nov 17, 1993) - leans liberal Paul David - (Dec 25 1994) Mario Beaulieu - (Jun 22 1994) Solange Chaput-Rolland - (May 14 1994) John Sylvain - (Feb 1 1996) Guy Charbonneau - (Jun 21 1997) Pietro Rizzuto - (Aug 03 1997) Maurice Riel - (Apr 03 1997) Jacques Hébert - (Jun 21 1998) Philippe Gigantès - (Aug 16 1998) Dalia Wood - (Jan 31 1999) Claude Ryan - (Jan 26 2000) - leans liberal Normand Grimard - (Jun 16 2000) Michel Cogger - (Sep 01 2000) Therese Lavoie-Roux - (Mar 21 2001) Roch Bolduc - (Sep 10 2003) Leo Kolber - (Jan 18 2004) Gérald A. Beaudoin - (Apr 15 2004) John Lynch-Staunton - (Jun 19 2005) Pierre de Bané - (Aug 12 2013) Charlie Watt - (Jun 29 2019) Pierre-Marc Johnson - (Jul 5 2021) - leans nationalist Ontario ONTARIO -- 12 -- 9 -- 1 -- 2 VACANT VACANT Daniel Aiken Lang - (Jun 13 1994) Royce Frith - (Aug 29 1994) Joan Bissett Neiman - (Sep 09 1995) Keith Davey - (Jul 1 1996) Stanley Haidasz - (Mar 04 1998) Richard Doyle - (Mar 10 1998) Andy Thompson - (Mar 23 1998) Richard Stanbury - (May 02 1998) Peter Bosa - (Dec 10 1998) William McDonough Kelly - (Jul 21 2000) James Kelleher - (Oct 2 2005) Norman Atkins - (Jun 27 2009) Trevor Eyton - (Jul 12 2009) Jerry Grafstein - (Jan 2 2010) Wilbert Keon - (May 17 2010) Peter Stollery - (Nov 29 2010) Lowell Murray - (Sep 26 2011) Michael Pitfield - (Jun 18 2012) - leans liberal Consiglio Di Nino - (Jan 24 2013) Michael Meighen - (Mar 25 2014) Anne Cools - (Aug 12 2018) Colin Kenny - (Dec 10 2018) West WEST -- 8 -- 9 -- 2 -- 5 Manitoba: Douglas Everett - (Jan 20 1994) - leans liberal Gildas Molgat - (Feb 28 2001) Sterling Rufus Lyon - (Jan 30 2002) Mira Spivak - (July 12 2009) Janis Johnson - (April 27 2021) Terry Stratton - (Mar 16 2013) Saskatchewan VACANT VACANT James Balfour - (Dec 12 1999) Efstathios Barootes - (Jul 30 2000) Eric Berntson - (Feb 27 2001) Herbert Sparrow - (Jan 01 2005) Alberta VACANT Bud Olson - (Mar 7 1996) Earl Hastings - (May 5 1996) Walter Twinn - (Oct 30 1997) Daniel Philip Hays - (June 30 2007) Joyce Fairbairn - (Nov 6 2014) British Columbia: VACANT VACANT Leonard Marchand - (Mar 1 1998) Ray Perrault - (Feb 6 2001) Edward M. Lawson - (Sep 24 2004) - leans "blue liberal" Patricia Carney - (Jan 31 2008) Maritimes MARITIMES -- 9 -- 14 -- 0 -- 1 PEI Heath MacQuarrie - (Sep 18 1994)* Mark Bonnell - - (Jan 4 1998) Orville Phillips - - (March 24 1999) Eileen Rossiter - - (July 14 2004) New Brunswick VACANT* VACANT Norbert Thériault - (Feb 16 1996) Louis Robichaud - (Oct 21 2000) Jean-Maurice Simard - (Jun 16 2001) Mable Deware - (Aug 9 2001) Roméo LeBlanc - (Dec 18 2003) Brenda Robertson - (May 23 2004) Eymard Corbin - (Aug 2 2009) Noel Kinsella - (Nov 28 2014) Nova Scotia Robert Muir - (Nov 10 1994)* Allan MacEachen - (Jul 6 1996) John Michael Macdonald - (June 20 1997) Finlay MacDonald - (Jan 4 1998) John Bemjamin Stewart - (Nov 19 1999) Donald H. Oliver - (Nov 16 2003) Alasdair Bernard Graham - (May 21 2004) John Michael William Curphey Forrestall - (Jun 9 2006)* John MacLellan Buchanan - (Apr 22 2006) Michael J. L. Kirby - (Oct 31 2006) Gerald J. Comeau - (Feb 1 2021) * Due to the appointment of the 2 extra senators per region in 1991, there exists an odd case where Nova Scotia currently has 11 senators. No future senators may be appointed from Nova Scotia until that number drops to 9. However the total number of senators from this region cannot exceed 24. Therefore the second vacancy in New Brunswick cannot be filled until either a senator from Nova Scotia, or Prince Edward Island resigns. Since the latter will come first there is two month long period where PEI may only have 3 senators. This will be fully rectified on November 10 1994 when Nova Scotia drops to 10 senators. Extra Regional Extra Regional -- 4 -- 4 -- 0 -- 0 Northwest Territories Willie Adams - (June 22 2009) Yukon Paul Lucier - (July 23 1999) Newfoundland Jack Marshall - (Nov 26 1994) Gerald Ottenheimer - (Jan 1 1998) William Petten - (Jan 28 1998) Phillip Lewis - (Nov 28 1999) William Doody - (Dec 27 2005) Ethel Cochrane - (Sep 23 2012) See Also Party Standings in the House of Commons